


Checkmate, Now Bed

by rekitouya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekitouya/pseuds/rekitouya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thinks tonight is just another comfortable, usual chess night by the fire.</p>
<p>Oh dear. He doesn’t know how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate, Now Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leenh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenh/gifts).



*** 

“Hey.” Charles beamed as Erik entered his room to attend their somehow mandatory chess game after dinner. He pours the wine into a tall glass and offered it to Erik who has sat down across him wearing his usual smirk.

“Ready to get your ass kicked again, Charles?” 

Charles chuckles softly. “Oh my friend, don’t even dream about it.” 

Instead of replying with snarky comments and begins the game like usual, Erik sits back on his armchair and appears to be thinking about something. A moment later Erik smiles his infamous sharky smile that shows almost all of his teeth. 

‘Uh-Oh. This can’t be good.’ 

“Do I really want to know what you were thinking, Erik?” 

Erik’s grin widens.

“I might have known how to make tonight’s game more interesting, Charles.” 

Charles swore Erik slurred his name teasingly. His cock twitched in response.

“And pray tell, how could we do that?” 

Erik placed down his glass of wine. “Oh but I’m sure you already know. Someone told me you played this all the time to seduce all those naïve boys to your bed.. “

Charles paled. He is going to murder Raven in her sleep. Or else, make her confess her undying love to Hank in front of the whole mansion. 

“..Really, Strip Chess CHarles? Tsk.. Tsk.. Bad, Naughty, boy. I wonder why you never ask me to play this game with you? Afraid you can’t control the game like you did with those poor stupid boys in Oxford?”

Seems like Erik’s taunt is working perfectly because the next thing Charles said is something he later would regret saying.

“Excuse me, I’m perfectly capable of defeating you. In fact, I believe I could get you naked while I’m still wearing my cardigan.”

“Is that a challenge, then?”

“Of course, you’re on.”

***

They agree to take off piece of their clothing whenever a rook, knight, bishop or queen is removed from the game. If a king is removed then the losing has to shed all his clothes completely while the other would take a picture and send it to Raven.

Their dignity is at stake. Both are determined to win. No, they need to win.

***

Charles’ knight falls

He takes off the expensive watch. Erik frowns at that. 

“What? It’s on my body right? I’m sorry my friend, I play this long, long before you.” Erik can hear the smugness there. 

Annoyed, Erik just huffed and set his eyes back to the game.

Erik’s rook falls

Erik takes off his right socks. “Don’t think you’re the only who’s prepared.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Well, this is going to be interesting.

***

20 minutes later Charles has lost both of his socks and cardigan while Erik has lost both of his socks and his turtleneck. Erik is wearing a black tank top underneath which shows his abs perfectly making Charles unable to concentrate. His gaze keeps wondering to the broad shoulder and the nipples pressing the tank top that screaming to be licked. 

“Your turn, Charles.” 

“OH, um, okay. Right.” Charles pretended not to notice Erik’s smirks in amusement. 

‘You need to focus, young man.’ 

Erik lost his knight

Charles grins in triumph but a second later his breath caught in his throat. 

‘Oh my GOD. He’s taking it off, he’s taking—oh.’

Underneath his black pants, Erik is wearing a black boxer with red band.

“Disappointed about something?” 

“Why would I?” Charles forced a smile that turns out to be a grimace. 

“Oh by the way, Charles?”

“Yes?”

“I’m done playing around.”

***

Erik really did stop playing around.

While Erik still managed to keep his tank top and boxer on, Charles just lost a Bishop and now has to take off his shirt.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. Men get topless around their friends. It’s not a big deal’ 

An idea popped on Charles’ head. ‘Well he said he wants it to be interesting right?’ Charles smirks secretly. 

Charles stands up.

“What are you doing?”

“What else? I’m taking off my shirt. It’s hard to do it while sitting.”

Charles slowly unbuttons his first two buttons revealing smooth pale skin. He arches his neck backwards so the view is visible. Charles heard Erik gulped and marked that as victory. He then slowly and painfully lifts his shirt. When the fabric brushes his hardened nipple Charles stifles out a moan. 

“Gottverdammt!” cursed Erik slowly. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble for my precious Leen ♥  
> Thank you so much Chii, for giving me the title of this fic as well as beta-ing this fic (´ε｀ )♡


End file.
